


A Court of Sparks That Became Flames

by melonzz



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Nesta Archeron/Cassian Smut, Oblivious Nesta Archeron, POV Cassian (ACoTaR), POV Nesta Archeron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonzz/pseuds/melonzz
Summary: A smutty Nessian fanfict that takes place after the A Court of Silver Flames teaser
Relationships: Nesta Archeron & Cassian, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	A Court of Sparks That Became Flames

"Just hold still," I said in a tight voice. I was treating Cal's wound on his upper arm...I had given it to him by an accident. Training these past few weeks had been tough, but it was one of my requirements for being in Illyria. And I refused to balk away - to be seen as weak or anything less. Of course, that would have been much easier if I could even hold my stance, but the past year had taken its toll on me. I could barely walk for a few minutes without getting winded and my legs shaking under the pressure.

Thin - I had become so thin and fragile that it was a wonder the wind didn't blow me away. Deep down, maybe that's what I wished for. I felt like a shadowy remnant of life. Amongst the silver flames, I burned and burned for years - ever since I lost my mom. The flames caught and spread throughout my life - my dad, Feyre, Elain, Tomas, Fae, the war, Cassian. Before I knew it, I was engulfed... and you can only burn for so long without becoming ash. And ashes get carried away by the wind as it had on the battlefield a year ago.

Sometimes, I wondered how the strong currents of Illyria between the mountains didn't.

Maybe my fate was sealed from the beginning and my trying was pointless all along.

Cal's hiss of pain at the alcohol I dabbed on his wound brought me out of my thoughts. I explained, "It will stop burning in a second."

I just had to make sure that it didn't get infected. That would make the small wound a big issue. I lowered the alcohol pad and began measuring and cutting up bandages.

He breathed through his clenched teeth, "Thanks."

I just gave him a small nod in acknowledgment. 

Cal was different to say the least. Ever since I was banished here, I finally understood why most Illyrian men were called brutes. They were hot-headed in training and battle. If they did accomplish anything, it was thorough brute force and strength. They didn't take the time to think. It wasn't a surprise. From what I could tell, men were raised to be that way here. Whatever they felt - insecurity, doubt, weakness - on the battlefield, they squashed it by being a brute. They were taught to push aside their feelings and be a "man." On the other hand, the girls weren't assertive nor dominant. They were taught to serve and please. Yet, I was surprised to meet some that defied all those standards set for them. They constantly got stuck with kitchen work by higher-ups to learn their "lesson." I admired that they didn't stop fighting silently.

They reminded me of the sparks that can start a revolution. The silent seething anger that can overcome anything.

Maybe I would have been interested in talking to them... Even if that felt like something someone who truly lives - not just exists - would do. Someone who just exists doesn't really approach people and isn't approached by others.

The thought gave me a flashback to Solstice. I was surrounded by happy chatter yet it felt as if I was still looking through a window outside just the same. As if I had never entered the townhouse. No one had acknowledged my presence further than the initial entrance. Except for Elain...yet she had to knock down a glass of liquor before she could even talk to me.

I hadn't cared that Rhysand was still a dick to me, that Amren liked me but kept to her circle, that Cassian ignored me the entire night and exchanged matching lingerie with Mor...that Feyre ignored me after her efforts to get me there and judged me when I did accept the rent money.

It was that my dear Elain no longer could talk to me sober. Even when I felt like I was in such a deep hole that I would never feel anything again, I had felt the sting of the act.

They hadn't expected much of me - just for me to drink and tear apart.

Try.

Cassian had told me that I should try more.

Would it have made a difference? Was I not trying? Was I not trying when I got up everyday? Was I not trying when I did show up to Solstice and sat politely?

Honestly, was I not trying ever since I'd lost my mom?

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Amelie walking around from the window. She was one of the women who constantly defied Devlon, and the one I would have been possibly interested the most in getting to know.

I finished cutting up the bandages and placed the extra scraps aside. I couldn't really talk to them anyways. I was constantly distanced from women and their kids. Ever since I've been back here, Devlon still believed me to be a witch and wanted me to stay away. Honestly, scaring him and the other brutes was the highlight of my stay here so far.

I didn't mind playing the role of the witch at all I found.

However, that's where Cal was different. I was able to scare the toughest of Illyrians but not him. He saw and treated me as a human - well, Fae. Today, he was helping me with blades and swords of all kinds. After the conditioning I had to go through, my muscles were trembling and shaking uncontrollably. I thought that the training would help build my body back up, but it only seemed to do the opposite so far. My muscles constantly strained under the pressure. Cal had joked that it was purely my will and stubbornness that kept me up. He had said it as a joke, but it rang true. It still didn't change the fact that I was a mess in training. So it wasn't a surprise when I lost my balance and swiped his upper-arm by an accident.

Seeing his injury, everything from the war had come back - the hours I spent treating the injured, cutting up and bandaging countless soldiers that everyone's faces had become a blur. I had invited him back to the cabin, and we were currently in the living room. He was sitting on the couch while I was perched on the arm of the couch for leverage. I pressed the bandage to his arm and reached down for something to keep it in place. As I raised back up and began twirling it around his arm, he turned his head towards me and our faces met - barely a breath apart from each other. I made to pull away, but he grasped my hand on his upper arm.

He breathed once more, "Thanks."

**********************************************************************************************

I felt my blood roar in my ears as I saw Nesta and Cal in a position that was oh so familiar. What did I care?

She had made it plenty clear that she wanted nothing to do with me and that she was only here because she was forced to be.

Yet, the position brought back a memory.

She had noticed my injury just by reading my stance in the war when no one else – even Rhysie – hadn't. She had lightly taken off my armor, and I was surprised as her gentle fingers had probed me.

Nesta was a living blade, and I hadn't expected the gentle touch at all.

She had carefully wrapped the bandages around my wrist. Normally, I would carefully watch the process when anyone treated me. Yet, I hadn't been able to take my eyes off of her - seeing her concentration as her hair fell around her face in a messy elegance of sorts. When she had made me pull away, I had lightly grasped her hand, running a finger down the back of her hand.

Snow fell from the chimney as I concentrated at the scene before me once more. I couldn't see much of Nesta from her angle, but she looked...flushed. And Cal looked so emotional as if they had finished up merely moments ago.

I opened the door.

**********************************************************************************************

Before I could reply back, I heard the door slam. I turned my head to see Cassian was back much earlier than he was supposed to be. Cal was up within seconds and in a reporting position to his General.

One thing that didn't change from the Night Court to here was that everyone was ready to kiss the ground Cassian's muddy boots walked on. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

Cassian ground out, "You're supposed to be training the girls right now. They've already lost 30 minutes of the hour I had to fight for them."

Cal began stammering, "I'm sorry - I was -"

Cassian snarled through his teeth, "Just go."

When he saw that Cal was still in the same position, he growled out, "Right now." Cal was out the door within seconds after that. I began reaching for the supplies on the floor to put them back in their box.

Cassian's gaze turned purely predatory as he gave me a slow and vicious smile that made me see red. "If you need a release, try to not interfere with the training time."

It hadn't been going there. I didn't believe that Cal was interested in me physically or emotionally, and even if he was, my answer would have been no. But it was his arrogance. The way he strutted in here and kicked Cal on his ass with an injury. The way he jabbed at me about my body.

I refused to let my anger show as I lifted my chin in defiance. "I'll keep it in mind the next time."

He only huffed a breath before stalking towards me in long struts. I only held my stance and kept my back straight in response.

He stopped a foot in front of me and simply breathed for a second. He towered over me, close enough to share air, before growling, "You saw the amount of arguing that I had to do with Devlon."

I knew that Devlon expected the girls to do kitchen duty for most of the day. Cassian had argued for the precious hour of training.

A small smile curved my lips as I repeated, "I'll keep it in mind the next time."

He gave me an animalistic smile as he angled his head, his hair sliding over his brow, and whispered, "Did he make you cum?"

My temper shot – the way only Cassian could even when I felt absolutely nothing. Deep down, I felt the most me when he was around.

I closed the small space between us as my body brushed against his slightly, my scent hitting him fully. I saw his pupils expand as his breathing hitched slightly, as if he was trying to breathe me in and control his heartbeat all the same.

I tilted my head up, our lips almost meeting. "As if men have the capability."

I gave him a wicked smile as I rose on my tip-toes and placed my hands on his shoulders. I leaned in and breathed against his ear as I felt him shudder underneath my touch. I tried to keep my hands from trembling as his warmth and strength threatened to undo me. I whispered, "I can pleasure myself better with just my hand alone."

As I made to pull away, he grasped my waist and pulled me back into him, pressing me against his body fully. He gave me tantalizing, half smile. "Maybe that's because you've been playing with boys sweetheart."

He then lowered his mouth to my ear and said, "I can change that."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

I began trailing my hands down his muscles, getting closer to his pants with each slow, featherlight touch. His hands around my hips tightened in response.

I stopped right above his buckle.

I crooned, "I highly doubt that an overgrown bat who likes to throw temper tantrums will have the patience to bring me to that point."

Cassian only threw back his head and laughed.

He was still smiling when he said in a low tone, "Are you sure about that sweetheart?"

He lifted his right hand from my waist while still holding me with the other and brushed my neck in a caressing, tantalizing touch. I bit the inside of my lip as he made contact with the spot he'd licked over a year ago now...when I'd questioned if what he made me feel was some Fae magic of his.

Bastard.

He lightly brushed his lips against mine before repeating in a barely audible tone, "Are you sure about that sweetheart?"

I felt electrified as my skin prickled in yearning.

Our lips met forcefully this time as I opened up for him. His tongue immediately swept in, and I responded by thrusting mine against his. He groaned loudly into my mouth at the action that I felt it vibrate through my body. As I tasted him over and over again, I tried to keep in my moan. I tried to not react as much as I could, but oh gods. He tasted like honey, and I wanted more. I wanted everything.

Apparently, he felt the same as he tugged my braid and lifted my head further, claiming me fully. I finally let out a deep moan. That seemed to snap something with him as he growled into my mouth, "Wrap your legs around me."

Before I could say anything, he was claiming my mouth once more. As his hands moved from my waist to my ass and began caressing me there, I did as he asked. He immediately lifted me into his arms without breaking the contact between the two of us. I cupped his face with my hands and thrust my tongue against his this time. It was my turn to claim him fully as I tilted his head up.

He moved with the instincts only a General of 500 years could. He knew every step and corner without having to look or take his attention off me. I heard the groan of the staircase and figured that we were going to one of our bedroom's.

I raked my nails through his back, and he hissed in pleasure as he lightly slammed me against the wall halfway upstairs.

He said against my lips, "I love it when you touch me," as I breathed heavily, inhaling our intertwined scents between our mouths.

We acted on instinct as I threw my head back slightly and allowed him access to my neck. He licked the length of my throat.

Once. We had only done this once, yet it felt like a dance we'd practiced all our lives.

I only moaned in answer as he grasped my clenching and unclenching hands and pinned them to the wall. He put enough pressure to where I couldn't move but felt the dominating move's pleasure.

The action further allowed my breasts to stand at attention. It immediately drew him in as Cassian placed light kisses on my right breast. And then he repeated the action with my left one before returning to my right breast and enclosing his mouth fully. I let out a breathless gasp at the surprise. His mouth then closed around my nipple only. He flickered his tongue over it and then bit it. I felt the sting pool at my core. I arched into him as much as I could as he repeated the action on my left breast.

The tether of control I had always resolved when he was around. This time, however, it was a different kind of loss – an unleashing. I loved yet hated it at the same time.

After he gave the same attention to my left breast, he kissed up to my jaw before our mouths met once more. He hefted me up slightly more as his cock flushed against my pussy - right where I needed him.

He growled into my mouth in satisfaction as he felt that dampness and smelled my arousal.

I couldn't hold in my moan and neither could he as my body contorted into his - a perfect fit. A word rose up, but I pushed it down as I had for months. He pulled me into his body as he began carrying me upstairs once more - towards one of our bedrooms.

I heard him kick open a door, and I pulled my lips away from his to look back. We were in his room. He gently lifted one of his hands holding up to my chin and directed my face back to his slowly. The kiss was slower this time...more caring rather than the urgency it only had seconds ago.

I stayed in his arms like that for hours maybe, just kissing slowly. Giving and receiving. Wondering how the General's lips can be so soft and gentle.

He pulled away slightly, and out of instinct I leaned forward. He gave me a soft smile and a question and statement shone in his eyes.

We don't have to go any further than this sweetheart.

This should be all we did. Going down this road was stupid. So stupid.

I tugged out of his arms as my feet finally touched the ground. He stepped back slightly, ready to let me go. Instead, I grabbed his hand and began tugging him to the bed despite the roaring of logic in my brain. When we were on the edge, I lifted on my tip toes and whispered in his ear, "I thought you were going to prove me wrong."

He gave me a wicked smile as he pushed me down to the bed. I used a simple yet effective maneuver I had learned in training just a few days ago to flip him and land on top of him. I threw my head back slightly and moaned as his cock made contact with my soft spot again.

I looked back at him to see that his eyes were burning at the move and contact as we began kissing and touching each other again, trying to win dominion over each other but neither one of us seemed to retreat. Maybe that was what made this more fun and fiery than anything I've ever done.

I felt his wings enclose around me, and before I could give him a questioning glance, he breathlessly said against my mouth, "Illyrian leather looks great on you," right before he cut through the fabric with the talons on top of his wings. A shudder went through me in surprise as he grounded against me at the same time.

Naked. I was completely naked as the clothes feel off of me from the calculated cut.

I moaned, "Brute."

He chuckled, "Music to my ears sweetheart."

I placed my hands on his shoulders and pushed him down. Once he was completely down, his eyes roamed everywhere – as if he wasn't sure where to look. Finally, I felt his gaze settle down on my breasts that were hanging and swinging slightly as I began grounding myself against him.

Our eyes met as I gave him a questioning glance.

If you liked the clothes so much, why did you tear it apart?

He gave a tantalizing smile and ran his gaze all over my naked body. The gesture being an answer in itself. The topic was dropped as he groaned while I dragged down my pussy slowly yet forcefully against his full length. Ugh, I wanted to make him cum in his pants. The friction felt amazing, so I could only hope that he would cum before I did.

He finally lifted his hands and began touching me again. He fondled my breasts, and then moved his hands to my back as he slowly teased me. He reached his destination when he cupped my ass and began propelling me against his dick harder.

Then, he slightly lifted his head to murmur in my ear, "You're going to make me cum in my pants."

I turned my head slightly so that our lips met as I whispered, "I'm really close."

He made to flip me – to pleasure me. Yet, I put enough pressure in my grip for him to understand to stay. I wanted both us to cum this way first rather than him only making me cum.

My body began shaking as I found my release, Cassian's hands tightening around me. As if the shudder through my body and my moans propelled him, he gave an animalistic grunt as I felt him cum in his pants, and I felt his wetness combine with mine even through the fabric.

Before he even finished, I moved down. I took off his pants within seconds as his cock sprung to full length. Even though I didn't asses the size of his cock fully before I lowered my mouth on his head, I knew that his was larger and wider than any I've ever had before.

I swirled tongue around his head as I pumped the remaining cum. He only groaned and said, "Shit, Nes."

I lifted my eyes to him. Don't call me that.

His eyes only burned more as I kept on sucking him while making eye contact. I lowered my gaze as I took more of him in. I quickly slid halfway down from the lubricating his cum had left. He filled my mouth so fully that I wasn't sure if I could all of him in. Yet, after a few pumps, I found myself sliding lower and lower on his dick, almost reaching his balls.

I pushed my head down fully as I finally got all of his dick in my mouth. I hit my gag reflex, but I held him and kept on sucking.

Cassian growled, "Just like that sweetheart. Take all of it in," as he took my braid off and tangled his hands in my hair. His said in a guttural voice that he was close to cumming only seconds later – a warning should I not want to swallow. I hadn't swallowed anyone's load before, but I loved the taste of Cassian just from the residue his cum had left. I wanted more.

I only pushed myself as deep as I could while I massaged his balls as he came in my mouth roaring. I swallowed as much as I could – which was a surprising amount – but some of his cum still leaked from the corners of my mouth. Once he finished, he moved immediately and tilted my chin up as he looked down on me.

A sick thrill coarsed through me at the slightly dominating gesture and gaze.

He whispered, "Open your mouth."

I only clamped such my mouth tightly and gave him a small, close-lipped smile. I made to wipe the cum off of the corners of my lips before Cassian grasped my hands and stopped me.

He growled, "I told you to open your mouth sweetheart."

He lowered his mouth onto my lips while I still kept mine shut and cleared his cum off of me.

He lifted his head slightly as he grasped my hair so tightly that I opened my mouth in a surprised gasp. He spit in my mouth before lowering and kissing me deeply, tasting me and himself in the process. I let my hands travel to his backside and I raked my nails through forcefully as he hissed in pleasure, knowing that it would leave a mark tomorrow. Then, I realized that he still had his shirt on.

I pulled away slightly, and I could tell Cassian was about to protest before I tugged at his shirt. It was off within seconds. I couldn't help my body curling into his as we were finally skin to skin. Oh god, I felt warm.

As we kept on kissing, his dick prouded my opening. We drew back slightly to look at each other as he moved slightly back with me still on his lap. He hit the headboard of the bed and made to flip me so that he was on top. I couldn't object as his lips met mine in a passionate flurry. His tip met with my opening, and I threw my head back in pleasure.

He immediately began kissing and nipping at my throat as he began easing himself into me slowly.

I could only give short pants as he stretched me more and more. It felt so good and fulfilling yet there was also a sting of pain from how big his dick was. Once he was halfway in, he slammed in fully, causing for me to cry out in pleasure and cum right away.

His mouth immediately found mine – as if he could devour the sound.

He whispered as he kept on kissing me. "Did that feel good Nesta?"

I wanted more of him. More of him skin-to-skin. More of him in my mouth. More of him moving inside of me. More of his commentary. I wanted him. So badly that it hurt.

"You can do better."

He gave me a smile that said, Challenge accepted.

He kept on moving inside of me, and I intertwined my legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper with each thrust.

I moaned into his mouth, "Harder."

He pounded into me in long, deep thrusts as the headboard begging shaking and hitting against the wall over and over again.

Like that Nesta?

I want you to fuck me so hard that the bed breaks.

Everything was a flurry after that. I couldn't hear anything past the slapping noises our bodies made and my moans mixed with Cassian's animalistic grunts. I didn't think that I ever stopped cumming. I kept on having a thousand miniscule orgasms as Cassian brought me to the edge of what I know would be the best one I'd have so far.

He breathed against my ear as I arched into him, which led to him nipping and kissing my ear before whispering, "I want to hear you say my name before I cum."

I grasped his head between my hands as our gazes met, and I said, "No."

He slowed in me. "Tell me why."

Because if I said his name, I would let out everything that I tried to hide. This would be more than sex. It would be...meaningful. For me. For him, I was nothing more than a chase. The more I tried distancing myself, the harder he tried. As if it was a game. A game he only played in private.

I wouldn't forget him ignoring me around others. I wouldn't forget him holding my hand only to pull away as soon as Mor entered the room. I wouldn't forget how they exchanged matching lingerie. Or all the banter and stolen glances between the two of them. I wasn't jealous, but I had to protect my already shattered and dust-grinded heart. Because I couldn't take one more hit. That's when the currents of Illyria would carry me away. I knew that I shouldn't have even started this. But...

I needed forget and just have this with him. Once.

I braced my legs around him tighter as I flipped him around. "Shut up."

As he sank deep into me, we both groaned, momentarily forgot everything except for the electrifying heat between our bodies.

His eyes burned as he said, "Shut me up then."

I braced my hands on his chest, and he grasped them tightly as warmth spread through my fingertips. I began riding him slowly, building up the momentum we lost as he penetrated me deeper and deeper.

I finally sank on him fully and groaned from the pleasure and tinge of pain. He immediately moved and braced his arms around me pulling me into him. I still kept my hand braced on his chest and sank into him.

He looked me in the eyes and said, "Adjust before you keep on moving."

As our foreheads touched each other, I nodded and tried to hide the emotion in my eyes. After a few more moments, I moved my hands up on his chest and grasped his shoulders. Cassian only pulled me deeper into his body as the sheets around us crumbled. We didn't break the eye contact or move our foreheads. Then, I began moving faster and faster. The tension coiled within me as I looked into Cassian's eyes.

This. This felt too much. Too intimate. But I couldn't look away as I brought out lips together. The kiss was more savage than anything we've shared before as the pleasure built up to a height I didn't think either one of us had experienced before. I felt my body shudder before the tension uncoiled, and I came with a stifled cry.

Cassian came at the same time as he groaned into my mouth. At the last thrust of our orgasm, his tongue began caressing mine as our bodies settled down gently. We laid next to each other as we tried to catch our breaths. I had meant to get up within moments and go back to my room. I've had this. Just once. And I didn't need to drag it out any longer and make it complicated.

Yet, somewhere between the pleasant buzz my orgasm had left and the warmth Cassian radiated, I fell asleep without even realizing it.

I squeezed my eyes tighter as I felt sunlight creep through the windows. I bunched the blanket with my fists out of habit to pull them around me tighter – waking up cold was the worst. Except, as I gained conscience, I felt that my body was warm as if a blanket was already tangled with me.

As last night's events filled my head, I blinked my eyes open so fast and violently I don't know how my eye sockets didn't pop.

Without saying anything, he drew his right arm from underneath me and put his head on his propelled hand.

He gave me a teasing smile. "Good morning Nesta."

I snorted, "Go to hell," as I tried to roll off the bed. That would have been easier if we hadn't made a mess of the sheets and blankets last night. God, what had I been thinking? It was a momentarily insanity, but insanity nonetheless.

The tangle of sheets were evil as I got even more tangled up. And before I knew it, I was flushed with Cassian's body once more as my heart rate picked up.

A wicked, taunting smile curved his lips.

"Glad to see you woke up ready to play, Nesta."

I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Lastly, I hope it eased some anticipation for the wait of ACOSF just a little!

** I don't have a Tumblr account, but I have a TikTok account dedicated to books! I also cosplay Nesta on there. My username is melonzz_ let's be friends there!


End file.
